


Couch Envy

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, RotG Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy is jealous of Pitch's new couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Envy

**Author's Note:**

> It'll make a little more sense if you check [this](http://arc03verdigris.tumblr.com/post/42328467224/snickers-i-cant-not-do-these-pitch-get-off#notes) out. :)

Sandy made his way into Pitch's lair for their weekly meet-up, practically brimming with determination. Tonight was the night, he was going to put a stop to their dancing around each other and make his feelings clear. He suspected Pitch had at least an inkling about why he'd been coming around lately, but he would make sure there was no doubt in his mind regarding his attentions.

He was walking towards the cluster of rooms Pitch usually inhabited when he thought he heard the soft echo of a pleased sigh. He paused, ears straining, and continued on again when all stayed silent. It was probably just the sound of wind stirring through the hallways.

"So comfortable."

Sandy's eyebrows furrowed, that was definitely not the wind.

"I could stay just as we are for weeks."

He picked up the pace. Who was Pitch talking to?

"And you're so soft."

Soft? _He_ was soft! Why didn't Pitch ever cuddle with him if he liked pliant things so much?

"I'll never leave you again."

Alright, that was it, someone was going down. Pitch might not have been completely aware of Sandy's intentions, but that didn't mean other spirits were oblivious. Someone was trying to steal Pitch away from him before he'd even had the chance to confess. It was time for a throw down.

He called forth his whips and kicked the door to the library open before rushing in with a silent battle cry.

Pitch looked up at him in surprise from where he was lounging, alone, on a gold couch that looked like it belonged in the 70's.

"Sandy, what's gotten into you?"

Sandy slowly lowered his whips and glanced around, images forming rapidly over his head.

"Talking to someone? Who would I talk to? You're the only one who visits me down here."

_But he'd heard him._

"Oh, that. Don't worry Sandy, it's just you, me, and my glorious new couch." Pitch leant back and grabbed a matching pillow, pulling it to his chest. "It's worn down in all the right places, I can't believe anyone would try to get rid of it."

Sandy let the whips dissipate and stepped closer, eyes roaming. Pitch certainly did look comfortable, more relaxed than Sandy had ever seen him. It irked him.

It was foolish of course, to be jealous over an inanimate object, but it was the principle of the thing! Why was Pitch laying around cuddling sofa cushions when he could lay around cuddling Sandy, who was not only softer but could also cuddle back?

"The colour and pattern stick out like a sore thumb compared to my usual decor, but it reminds me of a certain someone." Pitch cracked open one eye and smirked.

Sandy looked down at himself and narrowed his eyes at the couch. He was definitely a much nicer colour than it was, he was probably a lot cleaner too.

"I think I shall dub it Sofason Couchsnoozie."

Alright, that was it, no one replaced Sandy with a piece of furniture!

He took hold of Pitch's hands and attempted to drag him to the floor without luck, Pitch just burrowed deeper into the cozy cushions.

"Really Sandy, Sofason and I need more time to get to know each other. I need to find out if I can nap here without getting a crick in my neck. There's no need to be jealous." Pitch said, all sotto voice and too soft smile.

_He knew!_ He knew that he was making Sandy jealous and, more importantly, he knew _why_ it was making him jealous.

Pitch nuzzled against the armrest dramatically and Sandy huffed. If he couldn't pull Pitch off, he'd just have to do something else.

He pulled the pillow out of Pitch's arms and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder before casually taking its place, nestling up against Pitch's chest and sending him a daring look.

Pitch snorted and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"You're more comfortable to hold than that pillow anyway."

Damn straight he was.


End file.
